


What's In A Name?

by peace_love_happiness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_love_happiness/pseuds/peace_love_happiness
Summary: In which Crowley and Aziraphale discuss names.





	What's In A Name?

They were both a little drunk, leaning against each other in the backroom of the bookstore when Aziraphale thought to ask, “Crowley, why do you have a first name?”

“Why don’t you have a last name?” he replied.

“I don’t need one. A.Z Fell is enough for the humans.” Of course, it wasn’t like Aziraphale interacted with humans enough that they felt the need to learn his full name. Crowley could be a bit more social.

“Sometimes you need a bit more, for papers and stuff. My name doesn’t have syllables that sound like letters like yours, so I had to be creative. Originally it was just A. Crowley in the early 1900s,” explained Crowley.

“Why the A, though?”

“First letter that came to my mind.”

“As it’s the first in the alphabet?”

Crowley hesitated for a moment. “Sure. But see,” he explained, “turns out there was a guy named Alestair Crowley. Bit of a wacko, believed in magic and the like, I swear I had nothing to do with him. Either way, when people heard A. Crowley, they began to think of him, so I had to change it into Anthony. Make it more specific, you know.”

“But where did you get the Anthony from?”

“First A name I could think of without a connection to the Bible. Would’ve been a bit awkward if I’ve gone with Adam in hindsight, huh?”

“That would’ve been strange. But where did the J come from?”

“You know. Most humans have middle names.”

“But not all do.”

“Yeah, but the large majority do, especially in the cultures we tend to live in,” pointed out Crowley.

“Oh, come on, you must’ve had something in mind.”

“I was a bit drunk when I came up with it.”

“It can’t be that bad,” said Aziraphale.

“It’s pretty bad,” insisted Crowley.

“Come on.”

“Fine!” Crowley sighed. “It stands for Janthony.”

“Janthony? So your full name is Anthony Janthony Crowley?” Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile. “You were a little drunk when you came up with that?”

“Fine, I may have been a lot of drunk. What’s all this talk about names, anyway?” Crowley asked.

“Well, I was thinking. You know how when humans get married, often one takes the others’ last name?”

“Yeah.”

“If we get married someday, since I don’t have a last name, wouldn’t that mean I would take yours and be Aziraphale Crowley?”

“Oh, you can’t have Crowley as a last name.” He frowned. That would be weird. I could use Fell as a last name.”

“Crowley Fell?”

“... Good point. No, that wouldn’t work, would it? I could switch things around. Crowley can probably be a first name, right? They have the wackiest first names these days. Parents are calling their children stuff like Hashtag and Tequila. Everything’s a name these days.” He nodded. “Yeah, I could make Crowley my first name and Anthony my last. You could be Aziraphale Anthony.”

“Oh, I don’t know how I feel about that alliteration. In a way, Aziraphale Janthony almost sounds better, don’t you think?”

“If you want your last name to be Janthony, fine by me.”

“It’s not too bad on it’s own. It’s just when you rhyme it with Anthony it sounds silly.”

“Fine. When we get married, you can be Aziraphale Janthony and I can be Crowley Anthony Janthony.”

“Glad we got that all sorted out.”

“We aren’t even getting married anytime soon. Are we?”

“Maybe in a few years. We’ve only been properly dating for a few months after all.”

“Don’t want to go fast,” said Crowley.

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit crap, but whatever.
> 
> Alestair Crowley is a real person, though. I originally thought Crowley from Supernatural was named after him, but no, Eric Kripke heavily implied once on Twitter he was named after Good Omens Crowley. Maybe Good Omens Crowley was named after Alestair Crowley. Who knows?
> 
> Follow me on my [tumblr](https://peace-love-happiness.tumblr.com) if you wanna.


End file.
